Occupational Hazard
by spyder
Summary: A guy at thewrong place at the wrong time...Read and R%R please.


This is my first attemp at a GTA3 fic... There wasn't many there so I figured I'd add my two cents...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
" Bye honey." I said as I left my wife Rachel and child for my job as a law enforcement officer.  
  
" Bye Daddy." my 6 year old daughter Jenny called out from the window of their second floor apartment. As I got into my Police car. Rachel hated watching me leave to go protect this unstable city. She would always ask me why I had picked such a profession. She herself worked as banker.  
  
" Calling all units! Calling all units! There is a situation in Chinatown near the Punk Noodles factory." The radio yelled. " This is car 240. Responding to the situation." I said as I helled the button on the side of the radio. Putting on the siren, I headed for the police station. My partner, Mike, was there waiting for me anxiously.  
  
" Did you hear about Chinatown?!"  
  
" Yeah, thats where we're going. You did remember your gun didn't you?" Mark was a younger officer. He was only 23. He had black hair that had bleached tips.  
  
" Yeah I remembered everything."  
  
" Good. You might ned it." I warned as I pressed the accelerator.  
  
By the time we got there, it looked like a war zone. There was an overturned car and several others baldy damaged. One on fire, one blown up with a large hole in the roof and a third whose body was riddled with bullet holes and a half body of what used to be Tom. There were a few bodies lawing on the ground. One of a dead father and son. The man was probably trying to save him but the bullets went through him. There was a badly burnt old lady crying. The cause of that had to have been a flame thrower. There were also the bodies of two more police men. One of which he knew. But what amazed me most was the LONE gunman on the building. A Mr. Wongs crashed into the stairs making it nearly impossible to get up there quickly enough to take out the gunman without being seen.  
  
As bullets started flying again, me and Mark retrieted to the opposite side of the car. I drew my weapon. A colt .45. I fired two shots. One hit the building a foot away from him. The other, I have no idea. Mark was unloading a clip way to quickly. " Conserve your ammo!" I scolded. The terrorist, If thats the name, saw us as the most dangerous opponent and started unloading automatic fire on us. For what seemed like an hour, we crouched down. My muscles tensed with every next round being fired at us. I could hear the high pitched scream of bullets reflecting off of the paved road. I also heard the loud clap of meteal tearing metal as bullets ripped through the driver's side of the car to shreds. When it finally ceased, I looked at the car. There were outward dents and wholes in the car. Dents from where the bullets didn't have enough momentum to penetrate the passenger door. I glanced at Mark who was shaken up by the attack. " Are you ok?" I asked my younger partner.  
  
" Yeah I'm good." he responded. I lifted my gun again and fired a few more shots, as did Mark. but when I returned to the saftey of ducking behind the car. I felt a spray of mist hit the exposed flesh on the right side of my body. I instinctively looked over at Mark. What I saw horrified me. It looked like someone decided that from his left eye over didn't look nice so they just tore it off. Mark was dead.  
  
I yelled in anger and unladed the rest of my magazine towards the terrorist. I looked to my right and saw three other cop cars with cops behind them. They had been there but I hadn't noticed them. I asked them to radio the swat team.  
  
" We did. They can't get here. It's because the bridge is still out." was the response I recieved. Damn.  
  
" Stay here. I am going to end this."  
  
" How" an officer from behind another car asked. Instead of risking my plan and letting the gunman hear, I ran like hell to the car he and his partner were behind. I told them my idea. They thought I was crazy. But I still went to carry it out and save lives. That was my job.  
  
I ran for the alley behind me away from the scene while being shot at. Once safe around the block, I ran east two blocks. Then I ran to a sidewalk that led behind the building the terrorist was on top of. I basicly clung to the build for fear that If I strayed too far into the open that I might be seen. I rounded a corner of the building so that I was to his left. I kept going until I could see the trashed cars again. I could see all six cops there. There were also two new cars and three more officers. I saw one of them keep and eye on me as planned. I put up three fingers... then two....'What am I doing' I thought I held up a one and as planned all of the cops pinned down the terrorist. I ran into the alleyway and on top of the hood of the Mr. Wongs. The terrorist in the leather jacket returned fire with an M-16. As he unloaded clip after clip, I used the shots as cover for the noise I was making going up the steps. But the he turned around. We made eye contact. In slow motion I saw him lift his gun at me. I did the same but in vaine. U heard the shots being fired and knew it ws over. Memories of Jenny and Rachel flooded back into my mind. I didn't know when it was over But when I regaind my composure. I ws in a pitch black area. Dead. It wasn't that much of a surprise. After all It ws an occupational hazard. But now I'm just another name in the obituaries... Just another unlucky guy at the wrong place at the wrong time...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________  
  
How was that! DEEP huh? lol. R%R PLEASE!! 


End file.
